1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a tilting display panel on which various kinds of operation buttons are provided.
2. Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as camera integrated recorders provided with a display panel for confirming images have been conventionally used. The display panel of such imaging apparatuses is provided in a main unit of the imaging apparatus through a tilting mechanism, which includes a rotating mechanism and a hinge mechanism, in such a way as to be able to be disposed at various angles and as to be used, for example, as a large viewfinder by a photographer for confirming images, or by an object person for confirming a facial expression and so on thereof, and also used for various purposes. Moreover, an imaging apparatus provided with this display panel, on which various kinds of operation buttons are mounted, so as to meet downsizing requirement thereof has been introduced to practical applications. Also, an imaging apparatus has been available using touch panel type switches, which are combined with display on the screen of a display panel as the operation buttons, for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-53995.